This Desire
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [44] Ymir's longing glances, Nanaba's secret admiration; Krista sees it all and she loves it. Kristaxfuta-Ymirxfuta-Nanaba. AU. Smut. One-shot


Author's Note: This kind of just happened, but I definitely like it a lot.

* * *

Krista was absolutely radiant that day. Ymir couldn't stop staring at her.

The blonde had arrived a little after four in the afternoon, like she did each day, to ride her horse. It was a beautiful white mare, with golden hair almost as golden as Krista's. Ymir would stand and marvel as her young master elegantly rode atop her horse.

While staring, Ymir received an elbow to the stomach to bring her back to reality. "Ouch, fuck!" she yelled in anger.

Nanaba chuckled. "Snap out of it. You make my sister uncomfortable with that lustful gaze."

Ymir's eyes immediately snapped back up to watch Krista circle around on her horse again. "Fuck you. I'll stare if I want."

Nanaba paid no mind to the cuss, and instead she continued to brush her black stallion. She wondered again why she was out there, but remembered her sister's request, and bit on her tongue briefly before exchanging the brush for her hand and running it along her horse's strong shoulder.

"Your crush on her is immensely obvious," the tall blonde stated.

Ymir turned sharply. "I don't have a crush on her."

"Just want to fuck her, then?"

Ymir had the decency to blush. "Shut the fuck up."

"You know, if my father caught wind of how you speak to me, you'd be fired without hesitation." At that Ymir swallowed and reconsidered her words. She glared hotly instead of swearing again. "Relax," Nanaba said with a laugh. "I won't tell him. Besides, someone might be very upset if you were to leave."

"You'd miss me that much?" Ymir asked with a grin.

Nanaba coughed lightly and tried not to let the disgust show on her face. "Keep dreaming."

Ymir laughed outright. "Oh I do. I dream day and night of getting into your pants, dear Nanaba."

"Do you lust after my sister too, Ymir?"

Ymir choked on her laughter and spun around to see Krista standing behind her, hand on her hip and brow lifted in waiting.

"U-uh… shit… no… I was just…"

"Just?"

Ymir struggled for the words. She had just been joking, of course. Nothing made her day more than giving Nanaba shit. The tall blonde annoyed the shit out of her, especially when she stayed in the barn when Ymir was working just to taunt and tease her. All Nanaba ever did was talk to Ymir about Krista. Of course, Ymir couldn't find the words to explain this to the little blonde that she so desired.

Krista's eyebrow didn't lower, and the longer Ymir remained silent the more her expression started to darken.

Suddenly Ymir felt arms encircle her waist from behind and warm lips pressed to her racing pulse. "Poor Ymir, you've angered her." Nanaba whispered against her skin, making Ymir shiver even though she didn't want to.

"You stare at me like you want to eat me," Krista began, walking closer to Ymir, "but you want to bed my sister?" If she wasn't so upset she might have pouted.

"Wh-what… I…" Ymir swallowed hard. Why the fuck couldn't she just shove Nanaba away and explain that no, she actually wanted Krista. Instead she enjoyed the way Nanaba's lean body pressed to hers, and the way Krista watched them with intense, piercing eyes.

"So which is it, Ymir?" Krista asked sternly. "Me or her?"

Nanaba finally let go. She tsk'd softly and stepped in front of Krista. She bent down and grabbed her younger sibling by the chin. "Now, now, dear sister. How about we share?"

Ymir's eyebrow began to tick. Just when did Nanaba…? What the fuck was going on?

Krista glanced around her older sister to see Ymir's expression. She was pleased to see the anger and confusion there. "Take her, now." Krista ordered, face set in a naughty smirk.

Nanaba straightened and crossed her arms over her chest. "Take her as in?"

Krista stepped away and sat down on a nearby chair. "Fuck her."

Ymir's heart nearly stopped. She suddenly started to sweat, because she knew that tone of voice and she knew that Krista wouldn't let her leave until Krista got what she wanted. Not everyone knew that the young girl was such a sadist, or that she demanded absolute obedience.

"I think I'll just go…" Ymir said, turning quickly. She made to leave but Nanaba suddenly grabbed her by the back of her shirt and prevented her from escaping.

Shit.

"Hang on, Ymir." Nanaba said. She turned to look seriously into her sister's eyes. "I thought you wanted to fuck her?"

Krista nodded slowly, threw a leg over the other and crossed her arms over her chest. "I do. But I want you to do it now." She smiled sweetly, though her eyes shone dangerously. "Don't think that I haven't seen the way you look at her when she looks at me."

Ymir looked over her shoulder. "Can I please go?"

Nanaba, slightly blushing now but still keeping her cool, frowned at Ymir and then looked back to Krista. "And how did you notice this, dear sister?"

Krista's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "If you don't fuck her now I will tell father about everything."

Instead of being upset, Nanaba grinned. "And after I fuck her?"

Krista shrugged. "I'll fuck you. I'll fuck her."

Ymir's heart was racing a million times faster than normal. She was surprised it hadn't exploded yet. "Wait… don't I have a say in this?"

Nanaba spun her around and gently grasped Ymir's chin between her fingers. "You know my sister always gets her way," she said.

Ymir shivered ever so slightly and darted her eyes to where Krista sat and watched. She hated to admit that the way Krista was watching them kind of turned her on.

"Kiss her," Krista ordered.

Nanaba grinned, not at all bother by the command. She leaned in and captured Ymir's lips between her own with little warning. It wasn't a sweet and gentle kiss either. It was hungry and eager and it made Ymir growl. Her mind swam, her heart thudded and her penis started to throb between her legs. As if sensing this, Nanaba reached down between them and grasped it in her palm.

"Hard already?" she asked into Ymir's mouth. The brunette couldn't respond since Nanaba once more claimed her mouth and ran her strong, hot tongue against her own.

For a full second Ymir was overwhelmed by the situation, but then she regained her mind and angrily shoved Nanaba backwards, causing her to bump into one of the stable gates. Nanaba grunted and looked up, unimpressed.

"No one fucks me," Ymir growled lowly. She made sure to lock eyes with Krista, to let those blue orbs see the fury in her eyes, and then she looked towards the elder blonde. "I fuck you." And then she stepped forward and crushed her lips to Nanaba's. It was an intense war of tongues trying to gain the upper hand, and neither sincerely won.

Krista watched intently, face red and flushed with arousal. Her chest heaved slightly as her breaths came out in short gasps.

Nanaba grinned into the kiss and slipped both hands to Ymir's crotch. She hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped it, and then, as Krista watched, she pulled Ymir out, hot and throbbing.

Ymir groaned when Nanaba gave her a firm stroke.

"So hard already."

"Shut up," Ymir growled.

Nanaba obeyed and started a slow rhythm of strokes along Ymir's length. By then Krista had slipped a hand into her own panties, fingers already buried deep within her velvety depths and slipping smoothly through her wetness.

Nanaba broke away from the kiss and before Ymir could protest, she dropped to her knees and tugged Ymir's jeans all the way down her legs. After them, as well as her boots, were off, Nanaba gripped Ymir firmly and glanced up at her.

"Don't come in my mouth," she ordered with a grin.

Krista watched, entranced, as Nanaba slowly took Ymir into her mouth. The oldest blonde kept a firm grip, still stroking her hand as her mouth and tongue worked along Ymir's throbbing head.

The brunette kept her hands pressed to the surface behind Nanaba, eyes closed. She bit into her lip to keep from moaning because holy fuck Nanaba was so goddamn talented with her mouth. The pleasure alone made Ymir's body tingle. She wondered if she would be able to obey Nanaba's order, and when the blonde began to suck harder she lost all will to hold on and _almost _came. Nanaba pulled Ymir's shaft out a second in time.

Krista groaned softly as she pumped her fingers and watched. She had her shirt shoved upwards, bra moved to the side so that she could cup and fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples as well.

The sounds Krista was making, as well as the taste of Ymir on her tongue drove Nanaba wild and her own arousal strained painfully against her pants. Nanaba suddenly pushed Ymir down onto her back and hurried to undo her own zipper.

Ymir grunted after falling but grew silent when Nanaba pulled herself out, hard and dripping. It sent a hot shiver down her spine, and then she had to swallow hard when Nanaba crawled on top of her and she felt the blonde's erection graze against her thigh. Before leaning down to her face, Nanaba pulled her own shirt off, exposing her toned shoulders and back.

Krista began to breathe faster at the sight.

"Have you ever been fucked, Ymir?" Nanaba asked with the grin she hadn't dropped yet.

Ymir frowned. "No."

Nanaba chuckled, and then she looked up and caught sight of her sister feverishly fingering herself while burning them with an intense stare. A shiver travelled down Nanaba's spine. "Well, today will be your first time."

Nanaba shrugged out of the last of her clothes and forced Ymir out of her own. She positioned herself properly between Ymir's long legs, but only pressed against her when she leaned forward and started another hungry kiss.

Ymir felt Nanaba's hardness press against her own and she couldn't help but thrust upwards to rub them together. Nanaba groaned as a result, so Ymir did it again but with more precision. She enjoyed the kiss, the friction and the wet sounds from Krista. Eventually she started to ache from arousal, so Ymir wrapped her legs around Nanaba's lower back and used the strength in them to pull Nanaba tighter against her.

"Eager, are we?" Nanaba asked.

Ymir didn't respond. Nanaba took the silence and then she reached down to grab herself. She pressed to Ymir's entrance, and then she thrust all the way in. Ymir closed her eyes to savour the feeling and ran her nails down the length of Nanaba's back, cutting nearly deep enough to draw blood.

Slowly, steadily, Nanaba began to pull out and trust back in. She kept her arms pressed to the ground to either side of Ymir's head, hips moving between the brunette's thighs. Each time their bodies touched Ymir groaned, now unable not to. She had never known the pleasure of being filled, and Nanaba was very skilled at thrusting and moving.

Krista still watched, now thrusting her fingers in time with Nanaba's thrusts into Ymir. She was so close.

"Fuck," Ymir gasped out when Nanaba pushed herself up by her arms and started to thrust harder. She needed something to do with her hands, so she wound them around Nanaba and grabbed her toned backside to aid even more strength to her thrusts.

A drop of sweat collected at Nanaba's brows. She watched Ymir's face intently as she moved, loving the way it contorted in pleasure. Her ears focused on the moans and gasps from Krista. A light sheen of sweat covered all three of them after a long while.

Eventually it was too much, and Krista came hard with her fingers buried down to the knuckles. As she came, she threw her head back and groaned deeply, uncaring that two were witness to her moment of ecstasy.

Nanaba chuckled when she noticed, but then she gasped in surprise when Ymir caught her off guard and flipped them over, still impaled to the hilt. The brunette groaned deeply when Nanaba was pushed in to the deepest thanks to the position change, and then she started to move her hips.

Nanaba immediately grabbed Ymir's hips as the tall brunette slid along her swollen length.

Ymir closed her eyes and forgot the world as she rode Nanaba so hard the blonde ended up gasping for breath and moaning loudly.

Long after Krista recovered Ymir decided it was time, and she started to move in a way that made them both tense and then shudder as waves of pleasure washed over them. Nanaba exploded inside of Ymir, bathing her in sticky heat, making the moment that much more pleasurable.

Afterwards Ymir slumped forward and pressed her hands to Nanaba's rock-hard abs to keep herself upright. Her shoulders heaved with her breaths, sweat dripped from her chin and hair fell into her eyes. When she glanced up, she met the very happy gaze of Krista.

"That was amazing," Krista said softly. She pulled her hand from herself and then made a show of licking her own wetness from her fingers, while both Ymir and Nanaba watched. The two of them groaned and Nanaba twitched inside of Ymir. "Now it's my turn to ride."

XxX

"Krista! Oh, Krista!"

Krista's eyebrows drew together and frustration took her features for a moment before her eyes fluttered open and she gasped lightly. Her clothes clung tightly to her sweaty body and the heat underneath her blanket was almost too much. Krista felt an uncomfortable heat and wetness between her legs, and when she attempted to sit up she discovered that, in her sleep, she had unconsciously slipped a hand into her underwear.

The blonde blushed brightly and quickly hurried to the bathroom to wash her hands and attempt to clean up her appearance. Unfortunately there wasn't much she could do in a minute, and with no choice she answered the door looking like a mess.

Nanaba's eyebrow rose when the door opened and she was greeted by a dishevelled, blushing and flushed Krista. "Well hello," she said.

Krista swallowed and accepted the hug Nanaba gave her. The tall blonde walked into the apartment afterwards and seated herself on the couch, saying nothing but wanting to. Krista sat beside her, and then Ymir decided to get home and she suddenly appeared through the front door where Nanaba had entered moments ago.

"Good morning babe!" Ymir announced after her entrance. She noticed Nanaba and sent her a nod before going to the kitchen to get a drink.

Nanaba watched Krista the entire time, and she caught the way Krista squirmed and flicked her eyes between her girlfriend Ymir and her sister Nanaba.

"Krista," Nanaba started. She scooted closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Did you dream of Ymir and me again?"

Reluctantly Krista nodded.

Nanaba sighed softly and blushed. "I'm sorry but… I can't."

Krista sighed too, but in exasperation. "I know! I'm sorry for ever asking that. I just can't help that I still get the dreams."

Nanaba shrugged. Her younger sister had a strange thing about her being with Ymir. At first Krista had been very secretive about it, but then she had started to have explicit dreams where she would order Ymir and Nanaba to get it on while she watched, and when it became too much she had nervously asked if maybe they could actually do it in real life.

Nanaba had refused. Ymir still knew nothing.

"Maybe one day," Nanaba suggested out of pity. She quieted when Ymir returned to the lounge and offered a beer to her. She took it with a thanks.

Krista happily accepted a kiss from Ymir, and then she shot a hopeful look at Nanaba.

They weren't sisters by blood. Krista had been adopted as a baby, so she felt no guilt at these desires she felt. Besides, it was mainly that she just wanted to see her sister get it on with Ymir.

Krista didn't really understand why she felt this way, but just the thought could get her unbearably hot. Nanaba knew this. Ymir knew it to a degree. Krista just wished that she could either banish the thoughts or get it out of her system. It seemed neither was possible.

"So," Ymir started. "Why are you two sharing secretive glances again?"

Nanaba smiled slightly and winked at Krista. "No real reason. So how did you sleep Krista?"


End file.
